Fondu Au Noir
by vampy-chan321
Summary: Two figures stood within the roses, surrounding them as they started the sway around the endless night. A violin starts to play in the cold night of despair where a piano starts to take its tune in the ever growing silence upon the two figures. Back and forth the dancers swayed across the trees to clutch the other trying to find there way out the darkness of the forest.


**Disclaimer:I do not own anything except the story but not the characters**

**Song is called Fondu Au Noir by Cœur de Pirate**

**Made some mistakes in the story and review  
**

* * *

The cool breeze entered the night as the moon shined brightly upon the quiet forest. Two figures stood within the roses, surrounding them as they started the sway around the endless night. Brushing together as they quietly move around each other both gazing at one a nother. The trees swayed around them and the stars shined brightly upon them. A violin starts to play in the cold night of despair where a piano starts to take its tune in the ever growing silence upon the two figures.

_Dors, le mal est passè et tu entres dans la danse_

_Le pire de côté, ta revende en cadence_

_Tu sèmes le bonheur à chaque pas que tu fais_

_Et à ton réveil la vie reprend son train _

The music starts revolve around them as they both clapsed their hands together for a dance. Snow starts to fall upon them for the sky has started to weep around the forest. The music starts to play softly for the weeping sky as the two dancers twirled around the snow trying to be one with it. Back and forth the dancers swayed across the trees to clutch the other trying to find there way out the darkness of the forest.

_Certes tu passe comme de l'air, dans un monde sans musique_

_Dépourvu de tes nuances, un peu trop spécifiques_

_Tu nages en douleur et il est presque temps_

_De fermer les yeux, dans la mort qui t'attends_

A crow flies over the trees as one of its feathers starts to fall down toward the ground but the dancer quickly grasps the black object and lays it upon his pocket on the red coat he`s wearing. The music starts to take a different tune as the violin rapidly plays along side with the piano.

_Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il comprend pas_

_Que nul ne nage dans ton coeur depuis longtemps_

_Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il te voit pas_

_Alors que ton sourire enfin s'éteindra_

The dancer smiles glintly as he grabs a knife from his pocket,quickly starts to change his pace and dances rapidly with the other,twirling together as if it wore there last dance. The knife strikes forward stabbing reapidly against the other but they still dance in their despair. The night is painted into crimson as the roses are painted a shade of darkness and the snow is turned to ashes falling upon the two dancers. Stabbing back and forth for the melody of the night that has changed into utterly darkness.

_Dors le mal est passé, il te rattrapera pas_

_Le souffle coupé, tu n'es plus son appât_

_ta peine s'est fendue au délire des autres_

_Qui oublieront bien vite que tu n'es plus des nôtres_

The man stops and slowly takes out his knife licking the blood off of it as it begins to drip on his clothes,his lover who has slowly lowered the pace gazes at the sky and quietly falls onto the ground that is tainted with blood. The heart starts to lose its rhythm as the beating slows down until it stops forever.

_Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il comprend pas_

_Que nul ne nage dans ton coeur depuis longtemps_

_Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il ne te voit pas_

_Alors que ton sourire enfin s'éteindra_

The music is coming to an end and so is the night that shadows the forest,the moon shining bright red and the stars that turned into darkness. Red and black petals start to fall down the sky covering the lifeless body as the ashes of snow fall upon it to.

_Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il ne comprend pas_

_Que nul ne nage dans ton coeur depuis longtemps_

_Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il ne te voit pas_

_Alors que ton sourire enfin s'éteindra_

The man takes out his feather and sets it on his lovers hands smiling wickedly,bending down and picking a rose setting it in his pocket as he starts walking down the pile of petals leaving the darkness of the forest behind music stops and crow is perched on a tree its eyes shining red as it soon flies off into the shadows that has consume the bloody night.


End file.
